clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orc King's Gratitude
The Orc King's Gratitude is an encounter in Melody of the Maze. It comes after Separation Anxiety or Training Hall. Enemies *Talmec's Minion (1000 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Talmec's Henchman (1100 Gold, 120 Xp, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Talmec (1100 Gold, 120 Xp, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) Transcript Introduction A savage face grins in triumph as you approach. It's one you remember well, for he was the last person you saw before the unconsciousness which brought you to this place. " Kasan," the hulking, armored orc says. "Greatest enemy. One I killed to become king. Was looking for you." "What? You didn't kill me!" The orc's mouth shapes a soft smile. "Don't remember? Shamans said dead don't remember. Killed you. Crushed your throat in Bluselle." Your stomach tingles at the sedate certainty in his voice. "Great victory. King Crenus sent me north as general. Said orc who killed Kasan should be great leader. Then I won in north too. Was made king of my people. Equal to Crenus. All because of you." "You're dreaming," you say, managing to shape the simulacrum of a smile and emit a laugh that seems hollow even to your own ear. "I killed you -- sent you to hell where you belong." The orc sighs. It's a gentle, almost soothing sound that chills you to the bone. He motions with his arm, a sweeping gesture encompassing the world around you. "This look like my hell or your hell, Kasan?" "I..." He bends at the waist, and tilts his head back -- exposing his throat above the rim of the gorget attached to his bulky cuirass. There's a faint line inscribed across the flesh there, a straight, neat channel in a lighter shade of green that stretches across the breadth of his thick neck. "Nearly killed me. Sword bit my neck, spilled my blood. But I lived. You died." Yes... Memories coalesce in the depths of your mind. Crushing fingers, biting into your flesh -- constricting breath, blood, and life. Your sword is at the orc's throat, his lifeblood pouring down on your face. But it's not... wasn't... enough. You perished, and he triumphed. "Asked my shamans to open a portal to this place. Wanted to see you one more time. See my worthy enemy and thank you. Without you I would be warlord. Not king." Black tentacles wrap themselves around your heart, tendrils of inevitability claiming you at last. Your delusions are shreds upon the wind. Even that last comfort is denied to you. There's a distant sound of music. A low, somber dirge to usher you into the eternity you must now accept. The orc stands there in his paint-lashed panoply, just as you last saw him in life, smiling a warrior's solemn smile. His fate has risen while yours has fallen. He can afford to be magnanimous in victory. He... Wait... Just as you last saw him in life... "If you're king of the orcs, why aren't you wearing your royal armor?" The smile slips away from the warlord's face. "I've never met an orc king. I don't know what orcish royal armor is actually supposed to look like -- only that it exists. I'm guessing that's why you're not wearing it. And we both know what that means." The orc draws his weapons in silence. Other figures appear from the shadows, coming to his side -- ready to strike you down now that his stratagem has failed to cripple your soul. Let them come. Let there be a hundred, or a thousand. A myriad enemies you can fight and overcome are a trifle light as air when weighed against the unmasterable doom which you've just flung from you. Conclusion A false king has fallen to your blade. You choose to take that as an omen. You'll find your way out of this place, wherever or whatever it may be. And then you'll topple another unworthy monarch. Category:Melody of the Maze